Season 4
Episodes # Jacob and the Ghost Engine - Jacob and Rosie tease Madison and Sierra for being scared on Halloween, but later get their comeuppance when the four of them have to go collect metal from the Smelters' Yard. # Stuart's First Run - Peter Sam tells the story of how his life was before he came to Sodor. # Ryan's Second Chance - While working on Thomas' branch line, an overconfident and dismissive tank engine name Ryan is taught a lesson by Percy and Toby, before leaving for the construction yard. # Kylie's Accident - Kylie has an accident and must go to the Steamworks to be repaired. # Olivia and Kylie - After Kylie gets back from being repaired following her accident, Olivia teases her. # Tale of the Missing Christmas Presents - Katie throws a Christmas party for her and her friends, but it is later ruined by Paige. # Dennis Meets His Twin - Dennis and Norman finally meet. # The New Line - A new branch line, connecting Edward's to Duck's, is built. Then, Sir Topham Hatt puts all the American engines on the line. # Patriot Returns - The Big City Engine returns to the Island of Sodor and he insults the railway. # Heroes # Marie - Marie has an accident while pulling a freight train. # Philip and Levi's Great Race - Philip and Levi race. # Stepney - Stepney misses the Bluebell Railway, so Sir Topham Hatt brings Boxhill to the Island to cheer him up. # Jackie - A new engine named Jackie is brought to the Island. # Dawn - Dawn is nervous about shunting coaches for the first time. # Rose - Rose and Jackie become rivals. # Ralph - Ralph decribes his life before he came to Sodor. # Madison - Madison describes her life before she came to Sodor. # Ryan's Runaway - Ryan collects slate from Blue Mountain Quarry, but his cars run away. # Madison and Jackie - Madison and Jackie have a fight. # Jacob and Skarloey - Jacob is sent to work with Skarloey, and he fears working away from Sierra. # Toby Takes Charge - Toby hears James boasting to Percy about his shiny coat of red paint. Percy advises him not to mess it up again, like the last time, which makes James cross. Toby knows an argument would break out between the two friends at any moment, so he decides to take charge to stop the argument and make the red engine satisfied. # Duck's Big Voyage # Toby and Jackie - Jackie works at Ffarquar Quarry for the first time. # Bill, Ben, and Jackie - Jackie works at the Clay Pits for the first time, and Bill and Ben are up to their old tricks, again. Characters *Ryan *Bertie *Harold *Skiff *Dennis *Norman *Daisy *Bear *Jacob *Sierra *Rylie *Madison *Rosie *Kira *Cassie *Caroline *Peter Sam *Sir Handel *Duke *Sir Peter Sam *Kylie *Olivia *Brady *Benjamin *Emily *Victor *Kevin *Katie *Paige *Hank *Porter *Sam *Levi *Dawn *Daniel *Hiro (stock footage cameo) *Philip *Levi *Rose *Gordon *Duck *Oliver (engine) *Thomas *Ivo Hugh *Diesel 10 (Mentioned) Characters Introduced * Patriot * Jackie * Jordyn * Rylie * Jasmine Trivia *This season is the first of several thing: **to feature episodes by Doctor98 **Olivia and Kylie's first main roles since season 1 ** Ryan's first main role **Marie, Ralph, and Dawn's first main roles since their debuts. **Stepney's first speaking role since season 1, and his first main role. **Jackie, Jordyn, Rylie, and Patriot's debut Category:Seasons Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes